Maxime
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Rahasia itu perlahan terkuak. Kebenaran yang menyakitkan, namun sekaligus kebenaran yang membawa sampai ke titik terang di mana kebahagiaan sejati berada. Hanya satu kuncinya, yaitu Maxime. Kau tahu apa itu? - YunJae / DraRy. My first crossover fanfiction. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Gemercik tetesan air kubang memecah keheningan di sebuah jalanan sempit pinggir kota. Malam hari yang dingin didukung dengan suasana yang mencekam dapat membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja meremang.

Dalam gelap malam dan remang lampu jalanan, terlihat siluet seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hijau toska berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Rambut platinanya berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu jalanan yang redup. Raut wajah si pemuda platina menampakkan kekhawatiran yang ketara di balik wajah tampannya yang datar. Hingga sorot mata peraknya menemukan tempat yang sedari tadi ia cari; sebuah rumah mungil berdinding batu yang berdiri kokoh di tengah kesunyian suasana. Spinner's End.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu, pemuda bermata silver itu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari balik jubah mahalnya. Diketukkan tongkat itu sebanyak tiga kali pada pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata yang terdengar asing berupa mantra. Sesaat setelah mengucapkan mantra, pemuda platina tersebut mendorong pintu dengan perlahan.

"Severus?" panggilnya pada sang pemilik rumah.

Tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok pria paruh baya dari balik koridor. Raut wajah yang tegas dan dingin menyambut kedatangan si pemuda platina, namun aura yang terpancar dari sosok yang bernama lengkap Severus Snape itu terasa hangat.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Draco? Apa kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang?" ujar Severus dingin. Si pemuda platina, Draco Malfoy, berdeham sambil merapikan jubahnya yang sedikit kusut. Mencoba mencoba menetralisir degup jantungnya yang memacu kencang sebelum memulai pembicaraan pada sang ayah baptis.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Severus. Tapi ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus aku beritahukan kepadamu. Ini mengenai Harry."

Air muka Severus melembut saat mendegar Draco menyebutkan nama anak angkatnya, Harry Potter.

"Ada apa dengan Harry, Draco? Apa dia terluka parah saat sedang berlibur di Grimmauld Place?" Draco terdiam sesaat, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Voldemort…" Draco bergumam lirih.

.

.

 _Vans' Presents_

 **Maxime**

 _Disclaimers: God, Their parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling_

.

.

Jung Changmin, seorang bocah ceria kelahiran Korea Selatan yang baru saja dipindahkan ke London, Inggris Raya oleh sang ayah yang asli orang Korea Selatan. Ia baru berusia 11 tahun, memiliki tubuh yang bisa dibilang tinggi untuk anak seumurannya. Manik hitam agak sipit si bocah memandang liar ke segala arah di lingkungan tempat tinggal salah seorang keluarganya. Udara yang panas menyengat membuat Changmin mengerenyitkan dahi. Musim panas memang terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Dan Changmin tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah bibi dan paman yang sejuk.

"Oh, selamat datang, Jihoo! Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

Seorang pria bersurai pirang menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan antusias. Tak jauh dari belakang pria tersebut, terlihat seorang wanita dan pemuda berambut brunet tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Billy, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin memancing bersama lagi denganmu," ujar Jung Jihoo pada pria yang menikah dengan adik perempuannya, Billy Jensen. Dipeluknya singkat Billy dengan antusiasme yang sama.

"Billy akan lupa padaku jika kau ada disini, _oppa,_ " kelakar Jihyo, adik perempuan Jihoo. Wanita cantik berperawakan mungil, berambut hitam lurus sebahu, berjalan menghampiri sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Pandangan Jihyo kemudian beralih pada sosok mungil yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Jihoo sambil memeluk sebuah tas jinjing berbentuk pisang raksasa. " _Changminnie, kau sudah besar rupanya. Tak rindu pada imo, eoh?_ " tanyanya dalam bahasa Korea. Jihyo memeluk Changmin dengan erat sampai-sampai membuatnya sesak karena pelukan maut yang ia lancarkan. Changmin berontak. " _Jihyo-imo.. Kau membuatku sesaaaak._ "

Wanita cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya sambil terkikik geli, " _Kau sangat tampan, Minnie-ya._ "

" _Iya, aku dan semua orang tahu bahwa aku ini sangat tampan. Tapi bisakah kita masuk ke dalam? Di sini sangat panas!_ "

Oh, selamat datang, Jung Changmin.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho, tolong bawakan ini ke meja makan."

" _Okay, imo._ "

Jung Yunho, 18 tahun, putra pertama Jihoo yang telah tinggal di London bersama paman dan bibinya sejak berusia sepuluh tahun. Ada segelintir alasan mengapa Yunho tinggal dan bersekolah di Inggris. Sebuah rahasia keluarga yang tentunya orang lain tak tahu.

Ya, Jung Jihoo adalah seorang penyihir. Lulusan Sekolah Sihir ternama di Inggris, Hogwarts, bersekolah di sana sejak berumur 11 tahun. Jihoo hanya seorang _muggle_ (komunitas non-sihir) yang mendapat beberapa bakat alami seorang penyihir. Ia tinggal di Inggris sejak kecil, namun kembali ke negara kelahirannya karena sebuah alasan yang ia sendiri rahasiakan dari kedua putranya. Jihoo dan Billy adalah sahabat sejak kecil hingga lulus dari Hogwarts bersama-sama.

Dan kini, Yunho tengah menempuh pendidikan di Hogwarts. Yunho sekarang berada di tahun terakhirnya di sana—yang seharusnya terjadi tahun lalu.

" _Hyung, apa Hogwarts itu menyenangkan_?" tanya Changmin pada kakaknya yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan untuk makan malam mereka. Yunho tersenyum kecil. " _Kau akan tahu nanti. Seberapa menyenangkannya Hogwarts tergantung pada dirimu sendiri,_ " ucap Yunho penuh misteri.

Changmin menggembungkan pipinya lucu saat mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya tak memuaskan dari Yunho. Putra bungsu Jihoo itu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kakaknya menuju sang bibi yang baru saja selesai memasak. " _Imo, apa kau pernah ke Hogwarts_?" Jihyo mengangkat kedua alisnya, memandang Changmin heran. " _Tentu saja tidak, Minnie-ya. Imo bukan siswa di sana. Imo hanya pernah mengantarkan hyung-mu ke stasiun King's Cross Peron 9 ¾ dan tempat ramai bernama Diagon Alley bersama uncle-mu,_ " jelas Jihyo seraya menuangkan sup pada sebuah mangkuk berukuran besar. Changmin menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada piring lebar yang sudah terisi dengan makanan. Menjilat bibirnya sedikit dan berseru tidak jelas seperti orang kelaparan. "Aku lapaaaaar!"

Jihyo menutup rapat telinganya—menghalau resonansi suara berfrekuensi tinggi si bocah _evil_ lalu memarahi Changmin yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

.

.

Awal bulan September yang sejuk di kota London. Keluarga Jung dan Jensen tengah memacu langkah menuju Peron 9 ¾ di stasiun King's Cross. Menerobos dinding sihir yang menghubungkan antara dunia _muggle_ dan dunia magik. Changmin tak hentinya berdecak kagum. Ia mengakui bahwa sihir itu sangat menakjubkan. Apalagi saat pertama kali Changmin mengunjungi sebuah tempat bernama Diagon Alley yang pernah disebutkan sang bibi bersama Yunho, Jihoo dan Billy. Benar-benar membuatnya tercengang.

" _Changmin-ah, jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu banyak makan, karena itu bisa membuatmu sakit perut,_ " ujar Jihoo sambil tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Changmin.

" _Oh.. Ayolah, appa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri-_ " Changmin mengucap sebal sambil menata rambutnya yang kini jadi berantakan karena ulah sang ayah. Jihoo terkekeh geli, kedua tangannya kemudian meraih Changmin dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian."

Yunho tersenyum melihat sang ayah dan adiknya yang sedang berpamitan, lalu bergantian memeluk Jihoo setelah si bocah meronta dan menyingkir. Pemuda bermata serupa rubah itu lantas berpaling pada paman dan bibinya yang sedari tadi memerhatikan interaksi antara anak dan ayah yang tersuguh di hadapan.

" _Imo, uncle,_ doakan agar dapat melewati _NEWT-_ ku tahun ini."

"Kami selalu mendoakanmu juga Changmin. Baik-baik di sana, jaga kesehatanmu dan juga Changmin. Usahakan bocah itu tidak berulah di Hogwarts, atau _uncle_ -mu akan mendapatkan kembali surat teguran seperti tahun lalu dari pihak sekolah." Jihyo mengusap lembut pundak sang keponakan, Yunho membalas. "Itu bukan kesalahan kami, _imo._ Semua murid yang dianggap mengancam kekuasaan Voldemort kala itu mendapatkan surat peringatan dan detensi yang sama. _Well_ , aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Setelah berpamitan pada ayah dan paman-bibi mereka, Yunho dan Changmin masuk ke dalam kereta yang hampir penuh sesak akan murid-murid Hogwarts yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan kompartemen yang nyaman. Hogwarts _Express_ melaju di antara hutan lebat London menuju sekolah sihir Hogwarts, tempat di mana para penumpang kereta cepat itu menempuh pendidikan sihir.

Berjalan beriringan, kedua Jung tersebut mencari kompartemen yang sekiranya masih kosong. Karena sepanjang mereka melangkah, setiap kompartemen yang telah dilewati sudah terisi penuh oleh murid-murid.

"Yunie!"

Yunho menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Didapatinya seorang pemuda berparas androgini yang melambai ke arah mereka dari sebuah kompartemen di ujung gerbong. Yunho tersenyum lebar lalu menyeret Changmin yang memang agak sedikit lambat menuju pemuda bermata _doe_ dan bibir semerah buah ceri.

" _Boo_ , apa di sana kosong?" tanya Yunho yang kini sudah berada beberapa langkah dari si androgini. Pemuda itu bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong, berayahkan seorang warga Korea Selatan dan ibunya berasal dari Jepang yang kini bekerja di Kementrian Sihir Inggris.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, mengangguk antusias atas pertanyaan yang kekasihnya lontarkan.

Kekasih? Yunho?

Ya, Jung Yunho adalah kekasih dari Kim Jaejoong. Terhitung dari beberapa bulan yang lalu saat perang besar antara Hogwarts dan Pangeran Kegelapan terjadi. Karena perasaan yang membuncah pada satu sama lain tidak mungkin terus-menerus dipendam pada saat-saat mematikan seperti itu. Pasti menyakitkan jika dibawa mati.

Dan… oh, ayolah. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa ada beberapa murid Hogwarts yang sedikit 'menyimpang'. Jadi sudah tak heran lagi apabila ada sepasang murid laki-laki yang sedang bergandengan tangan di koridor atapun saat akhir pekan di Hogsmeade. Apalagi hal ini makin heboh saat beredarnya kabar bahwa sang Pangeran Slytherin—Draco Malfoy sedang menjalin hubungan yang tidak biasa paska-perang sihir dengan _The-Boy-Who-Win,_ Harry James Potter.

Dua pemuda dan satu orang bocah keturunan Asia Timur tersebut langsung memasuki kompartemen yang telah disiapkan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho membantu Changmin yang tengah kesulitan membawa barang bawaannya. Padahal barang-barang seperti pakaian dan sejenisnya telah diantarkan khusus ke Hogwarts, tapi kenapa masih berat dibawa?

" _Ya_ , _Changmin-ah_! _Apa yang kau bawa sampai-sampai tasmu berat seperti ini?_ " Bocah itu hanya menampilkan senyum tak berdosa mendengar gerutuan dari sang kakak. " _Aku membawa camilan. Siapa tahu nanti kita akan kelaparan saat perjalanan._ "

Yunho mendengus geli mendengar penuturan polos dari si bocah usia sebelas. Sedangkan Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan tawa dan menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan agar suata tawanya tak meledak hingga membuatnya tersedak.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa jam dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah sihir kenamaan di Inggris, Hogwarts. Yunho melirik Changmin yang tertidur di bahu Jaejoong yang juga sama-sama tertidur. Mata serupa mata rubah milik Yunho kemudian beralih kembali ke buku tebal yang sedari tadi menemaninya sejak kedua orang yang ia sayangi tertidur pulas. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kompartemen yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok pemuda jangkung berambut merah dengan jubah kebesaran asrama berlambang singa emas, Gryffindor.

"Oh. _Hi,_ U-Know! Apa aku mengganggumu?"

" _Hi,_ Ron. Tidak, tentu saja. Apakah sudah hampir sampai? Tumben kau tidak terlambat." Pemuda jangkung berambut merah bernama Ronald Arthur Weasley—Prefek Gryffindor tersenyum lebar, memperjelas bintik-bintik merah di pipinya sambil menganggukkan kepala. " _Yeah.._ Kau tahu _Head Girl_ kita sangat cerewet. _Okay,_ aku akan memberitahu murid-murid yang lain. Bocah-bocah tengil itu bergerak lamban sekali. Dan kau bisa membangunkan kedua orang yang sedang yang sedang tertidur di sana."

Yunho terkekeh dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelahnya, Ron berpamitan pada Yunho dan menutup pintu kompartemen yang ditempati oleh tiga orang Asia Timur tersebut. Yunho lantas membangunkan adik dan kekasihnya untuk segera berganti pakaian, mengenakan seragam sekolah yang telah disediakan karena kereta sebentar lagi akan berhenti di sebuah desa sihir di lingkungan Hogwarts, Hogsmeade.

.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan perlahan mengikuti puluhan siswa baru yang berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju sebuah kastil yang luar biasa besarnya, dibimbing pula oleh seorang pria yang juga luar biasa besar tubuhnya. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pucat pasi, pias; cemas, gugup bahkan tampang yang benar-benar ingin pingsan pun ada. Apa sebegitu mengerikannya seleksi asrama itu? Tetapi sebagian kecil murid baru menampakkan raut wajah yang damai menjurus datar.

Menurutnya sih, mau ditempatkan di mana pun akan sama saja. Toh, kegiatan belajarnya di sini-sini saja 'kan?

" _Hi, there._ Namaku Nicholas Barrel, atau biasa dipanggil Nick. Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Oh, _hi._ Namaku Jung Changmin."

"Ah, jadi namamu Jung?" Nick mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Bukan, itu nama keluargaku. Di negara kami biasanya mendahulukan marga, lalu diikuti dengan nama asli. Jadi namaku Changmin Jung. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Max' kalau kesulitan mengucapkan 'Changmin'." Changmin terkekeh sembari menjelaskan. Teman barunya ini sepertinya orang yang menyenangkan.

Bocah pirang bernama Nick itu mengangguk mengerti seraya menjabat tangan Changmin yang sudah terarah padanya. Dilanjutkan dengan obrolan ringan seputar Hogwarts dan tahun pertama. Berjalan beriringan bersama murid-murid baru lain, membawa lampion kertas putih, dituntun oleh _The Keeper_ untuk menaiki sekoci melintasi Danau Hitam menuju kastil.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harap dapat ditempatkan di asrama yang sama denganmu, Nick," lirih Changmin penuh harap kala manik memandang teman pertamanya yang duduk di meja asrama Gryffindor. Dapat ia lihat juga sang kakak beserta kekasihnya yang tengah duduk di meja asrama singa emas itu sambil memandang Changmin penuh semangat, berharap kalau adiknya pun turut bergabung di asrama kebanggaannya sekaligus menghantarkan perasaan hangat agar Changmin tak merasa gentar.

"Jung, Changmin."

Wanita paruh baya berkacamata persegi antik memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Changmin menelan ludah kesat, merasa berada di momen paling krusial. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa semua murid tahun pertama yang dilihatnya tadi menampakkan raut wajah yang hampir semua berekspresi gugup dan ketakutan. Karena penentuan asrama yang sebegini mendebarkannya 'kah?

Bocah sebelas tahun itu melangkahkan kaki ke podium dengan lutut sedikit bergetar, tungkai kakinya serasa dikerubungi semut-semut tak kasat mata dari pangkal sampai ujung. Duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan, Changmin diam dengan punggung menegang dan terus menatap ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terus memperhatikan dari meja Gryffindor. Oke, Changmin rasa bukan hanya dua orang itu yang sekarang tengah memerhatikannya—tapi semua murid maupun staf pengajar sedang mengarahkan perhatian padanya!

 _Appa, Minie mau pipis.._

Minerva McGonagall meletakkan sebuah topi sihir usang di atas kepala Changmin. Topi Seleksi bergerak-gerak pelan dan mulai berbicara seolah mengajak semua orang yang ada di Aula Besar berdiskusi. Tetapi semua yang ada yang di ruangan megah itu enggan untuk menginterupsi, menunggu keputusan dari topi seleksi usang yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun eksistensinya.

"Hmm… kau pribadi yang sangat unik."

"Gryffindor atau... Slytherin?!"

Yunho tak berkutik mendengar penuturan Topi Seleksi. Slytherin? Yang benar saja.

Bukannya Yunho membenci rumah berlogo ular silver itu. Hanya saja kenangan buruk tahun lalu kala salah seorang anak dari seorang _Death Eater_ yang berasal dari asrama Slytherin mencoba menyerang Jaejoong dengan mantra _Cruciatus_ saat perang besar berkobar, dan beruntung Yunho berhasil 'membentengi' kekasihnya kala itu.

"Slytherin... ah, kurasa kasusmu sama dengan Harry Potter, _boy._ Hmm..."

Di sudut meja Gryffindor, seorang pemuda berkacamata bulat dan berambut hitam mengernyitkan dahi. Kasus yang sama dengan Harry Potter? Apa maksudnya? _Well_ , tak hanya pemuda dengan tampilan rambut berantakan itu yang bertanya-tanya perihal pernyataan yang Topi Seleksi gumamkan. Semua pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Harry, kurasa ada yang aneh di sini. Sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang seperti dia. Apakah tahun ini akan 'menegangkan' seperti biasanya? Oh, _bloody hell_ … kapan kita mendapatkan tahun-tahun tenang?" keluh Ron dengan tatapan mengarah pada Harry yang justru sedang menatap murid tahun ajaran baru yang duduk di atas kursi di podium sana.

"Entahlah, _Mate._ Sejak kejadian itu, aku mulai merasa resah kembali. Perasaanku jadi sensitif lagi akhir-akhir ini."

Sesaat kemudian mata _emerald_ milik Harry bersirobok dengan mata cokelat agak kehitaman si murid baru. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu kembali. Rasa panas dan tusukan di ukiran luka pada dahinya, yang terasa sangat familier sekaligus menjadi mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya selama belasan tahun ia hidup.

Harry mengerang lirih. Gelagat kesakitan Harry terlihat oleh dua sobat karibnya, Ron dan Hermione Granger yang duduk berdampingan di sebelah kanan si pemuda _emerald._ "Harry, kau oke?" Hermione bertanya cemas, menyentuh lengan jubah Harry dengan ujung jarinya.

Harry hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan, berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tak ingin membuat dua sahabat yang kini telah menjadi sepasang kekasih tersebut cemas. Juga tatapan dari meja sebelah, meja Slytherin—di mana Draco menatap intens padanya. Harry menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Gryffindor!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat Topi Seleksi menetapkan keputusannya untuk menempatkan Changmin dalam naungan Gryffindor. Semua murid dari asrama itu memberikan _stand applause_ pada murid tahun ajaran baru yang sudah turun dari podium lalu duduk bergabung dengan mereka yang memberikan ucapan selamat bergabung. Tangan-tangan senior langsung menyasar ke arah Changmin, antusias. Changmin mendapati kakaknya yang tersenyum lebar hingga deretan gigi bersih Yunho terlihat. Senyum bangga dan acungan jempol ia dapatkan dari Jaejoong.

Lega rasanya.

.

.

.

.

" _Ah~… makanannya semua enak, Hyung!_ "

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehan Changmin tentang makan malam pertamanya di Hogwarts. Semua yang tersuguh di depan matanya langsung ia cicipi satu persatu. Masakan peri rumah yang lezat nan mengugah selera, seperti biasa. "Hn. _Biasakan untuk berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris._ Nanti kau dengarkan intruksi dari Prefek asrama, ikuti, dan jangan sampai terpisah dari rombonganmu. _Apa kau mengerti, dongsaeng_?"

" _Aye-aye, sir_!" Changmin meneguk habis jus labu dari pialanya. Menghiraukan beberapa hantu penghuni kastil yang berseliweran di sekitar, Changmin hampir tersedak tatkala hantu Nick Si-Kepala-Hampir-Putus beratraksi. Jaejoong menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Jangan hiraukan mereka saat kau makan—oh halo, Nick. Tidak rindu padaku?" Jaejoong melambaikan tangan pada si hantu Kepala-Hampir-Putus. Yunho mendengus geli. "Itu Nick, hantu asrama Gryffindor. Dia sangat ramah pada semua murid. Tapi jangan sekali-kali membuatnya marah. Dia sangat menyeramkan saat marah, lebih menyeramkan dari aksi yang diperlihatkannya tadi padamu."

Changmin menyeka dagunya yang sedikit basah akibat cipratan jus labu menggunakan tepian lengan jubah. "Nama panggilannya sama dengan nama panggilan teman baruku."

"Ayo, Max, para Prefek sudah memberikan instruksi untuk berkumpul!" Nick—yang ini benar-benar manusia—menghampiri dan menepuk pundak Changmin yang sedang berbincang dengan Yunho.

"Oh, _hello._ Apa kau teman baru Max?" sapa Yunho pada bocah sebaya sang adik yang memiliki rambut pirang lembut dan bermanik cerah bak lautan. "Ya, tentu. Aku Nicholas Barrel. Apa kau Yunho Jung, kakaknya Max? Senang bertemu denganmu," cerocos Nick sambil tersenyum lebar pada Yunho. Pemuda brunet itu membalas sapaan balik Nick. "Kau bisa memanggilku 'U-Know'—kalau kau tidak keberatan." Nick menjabat tangan Yunho. Tak mau kalah, Jaejoong yang telah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan hantu Nick juga mengajak si murid baru bersurai pirang untuk berkenalan.

Suara riuh terdengar sepanjang makan malam hingga waktu telah usai saat dentang lonceng bergema. Guru dan staf kembali ke kantor masing-masing. Perlahan tapi pasti, semua murid meninggalkan Aula Besar untuk kembali ke asramanya sendiri. Menyisakan kesunyian aula, meja kosong dan ratusan piring maupun gelas tak berisi yang menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba. Begitu pun dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong—mereka berjalan beriringan melintasi koridor yang padat dan berisik. Belum lagi Peeves, hantu biang onar yang bernyanyi ribut di Aula Depan—untung segera diusir oleh Argus Filch karena suara bising memekak telinganya juga lirik lagu kurang ajar yang Peeves dendangkan.

Murid-murid baru mulai mengerubungi Prefek asrama masing-masing. Prefek yang akan menjelaskan banyak tentang tata ruang kastil juga asrama dan menerangkan lebih rinci perihal larangan-larangan yang tak boleh dilanggar murid di Hogwarts berdasarkan pidato _Headmaster_ tadi sebelum makan malam penyambutan tahun ajaran baru.

.

.

.

.

Dedaunan mulai berguguran. Musim gugur telah tiba, artinya sebentar lagi akan diadakan pertandingan _Quidditch_ antar asrama. Momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian besar murid Hogwarts.

"Draco!"

Draco menolehkan kepala. Dapat dilihatnya sosok pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hitam berantakan yang sangat familier di ingatan. Harry Potter, kekasihnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

" _Hello,_ 'Ry. Aku dengar dari _Head Girl_ kalau semalam lukamu terasa sakit lagi. Apa itu benar?" Harry yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Draco hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk—yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. _Ck, Hermione dan mulut cerewetnya._

"Um, _well_.. hanya sedikit, sebenarnya. Tak usah dipikirkan." Harry mendudukkan diri di samping Draco, menghadap ke Danau Hitam yang menyuguhkan pemandangan sore hari yang menyejukkan mata.

Draco menekuk sebelah kakinya, duduk bersandar pada runtuhan pohon tua di belakangnya. "Jangan pernah menganggap sepele sakit di lukamu. Walaupun kita belum tahu jelas ada atau tidak, mungkin itu salah satu pertanda kedatangannya. Severus menunggu kehadiranmu di kantornya akhir pekan besok. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu."

Harry memainkan ranting kering yang ia pungut tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, memuntir-muntir benda tersebut hingga patah menjadi beberapa bagian. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan yang paling ditakuti di dataran Britania Raya musnah di tangannya. Semua yang terlibat perang besar menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana kehancuran itu terjadi. Tubuh fana Voldemort hancur berkeping menjadi puing dan abu. Namun, tetap tak ada yang tahu dengan pasti apakah serpihan sang Pangeran Kegelapan masih ada atau telah musnah seluruhnya dari muka bumi.

Keheningan beberapa saat mengambang di udara, bersama sepoian aroma musim gugur serta dedaunan kering yang melayang rendah di atas permukaan tanah oleh hembusan angin. Draco beranjak dari duduknya sambil menggeret Harry untuk bangun mengikuti. "Hei, hei... mau ke mana?"

"Kita masuk ke dalam. Udara di luar terasa sangat dingin sore ini."

Harry tidak pernah tahu jalan pikiran dari satu-satunya pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy. Benar-benar selalu di luar dugaan. Tapi kekasihnya itu benar, udara sore ini terasa menembus kulit dan menusuk tulang.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jembatan besar penghubung kastil dengan halaman kastil. Jembatan ini baru selesai diperbaiki minggu lalu akibat kerusakan parah saat perang besar kemarin. Langkah mereka sempat terhenti karena terkejut melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya kurang pantas dilihat oleh para murid tahun ajaran baru maupun murid di bawah kelas empat.

" _Yo_ , Jung! Melakukan suatu hal yang 'menyenangkan'?"

Draco berbicara dengan nada angkuh seperti biasa pada dua orang pemuda yang baru saja melepaskan tautan bibir mereka di pojok ujung jembatan, seolah memipir dari pandangan mata yang mengawasi. "Mengganggu saja kau, Malfoy," balas salah satu pemuda itu—yang ternyata adalah Yunho, tak kalah sinis.

Draco menyeringai melihat tatapan kurang bersahabat dari pemuda Asia bermanik rubah itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah Yunho dan pemuda androgini yang masih berada di posisi semula. Harry menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi duel maut antara dua pemuda berbeda ras. Ia segera mengikuti Draco.

Semua guru dan murid tentu tahu, duel antara Draco dan U-Know adalah yang terdahsyat—setelah duelnya dengan Draco, tentu saja. Harry jadi ingat; U-Know adalah refleksinya saat dulu berhadapan dengan Draco, di koridor yang sama saling mengacungkan tongkat dan melempar mantra—pernah satu kali terjadi baku hantam fisik, kelas enam, kalau tidak salah. Kini semua sudah berbeda—Draco adalah kekasihnya. Kekasih setelah masa-masa terberat dalam hidup. Ginny, yang kala itu merasakan sesuatu hal yang ganjil dari Harry, segera mundur teratur begitu tahu kebenarannya. Namun, Ginny tetaplah Ginny yang pintar dan selalu ceria.

Beruntung bagi lelaki yang mendapatkan si cantik Weasley. Sayangnya, lelaki itu bukan Harry Potter.

"Aku harap kalian segera mengakrabkan diri. Aku bosan melihat adu mulut juga perang mantra setiap kalian bertemu. Sangat merepotkan!" celetuk Jaejoong seraya berdiri menjadi dinding pembatas antara dua pemuda yang saling bertatapan maut lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dimulai dari hari ini, atau kalian kuubah menjadi _ferret_ selama satu minggu. Ah, dan aku juga akan menitipkan dua _ferret_ imut itu pada Argus Filch," lanjut Jaejoong menyeringai jahil lalu mendelik pada Yunho dan Draco.

Suara dehaman disahutkan kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut dan iris mata tersebut. Yunho mengulas senyum canggung saat Jaejoong mendelik kepadanya. Sedangkan Draco hanya berdecih lirih kala mendapat _deathglare_ dari pemuda androgini menjurus cantik itu.

Harry yang melihat reaksi dari sang pewaris Malfoy dan Jung hanya bisa tertawa geli. Sepertinya ancaman dari kekasih Yunho sangat ampuh untuk menaklukan dua makhluk tampan tapi keras kepala. Mau tidak mau, Harry harus mengakui bahwa kemampuan lisan Jaejoong dalam mengancam seseorang dapat menyaingi mulut berbisa seorang Slytherin, hampir serupa dengan celetukan tajam Draco saat sedang kesal.

" _Okay_. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" Jaejoong menampilkan senyum elok tak berdosa, seolah kejadian tadi hanyalah hembusan angin lalu.

.

.

.

.

" _Oh my God_ , Nick! Aku tidak tahu kalau terlalu kencang mengayunkan tongkat sihir akan membuat ledakan seperti tadi siang!"

Changmin berguling dengan heboh di atas tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan orang yang ia ajak mengobrol hanya duduk santai di atas tempat tidur—yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang si bocah jangkung—sambil membaca buku komik hasil meminjam dari Changmin.

Bocah jangkung usia sebelas itu duduk termenung setelah berguling-guling heboh. "Aku sungguh tak sengaja, Nick. Aku kira akan sama saja. Mengayunkan tongkat pelan atau kencang asal mantra yang kita ucapkan itu benar akan sama hasilnya. Tapi ternyata..." Bocah keturunan Korea Selatan itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur nyaman, menghadap ranjang Nicholas sambil menatap kosong _cover_ buku bacaan bergambar. Dihembuskan keras napasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataan, "demi apapun, aku tidak bermaksud membakar hangus kumis dan janggut milik Profesor Flitchwick!" pekik Changmin frustasi.

Kebodohan tadi siang yang ia lakukan saat di kelas Mantra membuahkan detensi dan pengurangan 20 poin untuk asrama Gryffindor. Tentu bukan angka yang kecil untuk pemotongan angka asrama yang—mungkin—diperoleh dengan susah payah oleh para kakak kelas. Dan, Jung Changmin yang evil merasa bersalah akan hal tersebut.

"Khawatir boleh, tetapi jangan sampai depresi begitu. Kita baru murid tahun pertama dan masih belajar, jadi hal itu dapat dimaklumi-"

"Dengan mengurangi poin asrama? _Great_." Changmin memotong perkataan Nick. Di dalam kepalanya kini, insiden pembakaran-tak-sengaja properti kebanggaan Professor kelas Mantra siang tadi tentu bukan perkara ringan. _Ugh_.

Changmin beringsut dari tempat pembaringan, menatap bingkai jendela tak bertabir dan memegang teralis dingin di tepian. Udara hangat meresap ke dalam kulit tubuhnya yang berbalut helaian piyama bergaris biru pekat. Pekatnya sama dengan warna cakrawala pada malam hari; gelap, penuh misteri dan menakutkan.

Menara Gryffindor tingginya memang tak sebanding dengan menara Ravenclaw—konon. Namun, cukup untuk melihat pemandangan Danau Hitam dengan jelas. Samar-samar Changmin dapat menangkap siluet air danau yang beriak. Katanya, di Danau Hitam banyak penghuni air yang lumayan berbahaya. Changmin tidak tahu apa saja jenisnya, karena ia belum selesai membaca buku pendamping berjudul _Hogwarts dan Sejarahnya yang Menakjubkan._

Dari ujung cakrawala, sekelebatan asap hitam membumbung tinggi; membentuk sebuah pola rumit yang Changmin tak tahu apa itu. Hanya asap biasa, tapi asap apa dan dari mana? Changmin mencoba untuk tak mengindahkan hal itu. Ia melangkah menuju penghangat bundar yang terpasang di tengah-tengan kamar. Keseluruhan ada lima tempat tidur di kamar yang kini ia tempati. Semua yang tinggal di sini sama-sama masih kelas satu. Bersyukur karena tidak membuatnya merasa canggung dan juga dapat berbagi seputar pelajaran yang baru mereka pelajari di kelas.

"Kemana Ired, Cloud dan Alan?"

"Di ruang rekreasi, mungkin. PR ramuannya belum selesai," tanggap Nick. Changmin membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh.."

Changmin merebahkan dirinya lagi di tempat tidur, menarik selimutnya dan meredupkan lentera di atas meja samping tempat tidur. "Tidur sekarang?" Nick bertanya sembari menutup buku komik di tangannya. Changmin bergumam mengiyakan. Tak lama kemudian, Nick ikut merebahkan diri dan mematikan lentera. " _G'nite,_ Max…"

" _G'nite_."

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Ramalan di siang hari, kantuk menerjang.

Yunho bahkan sudah terlelap di balik buku tebal yang terbuka. Jaejoong setia duduk di sampinya sibuk mencatat tiap ocehan yang keluar dari bibir Professor Trelawney. Tak jauh dari sana, Harry dan Ron juga sibuk mencatat, sesekali membuka-buka buku panduan kelas tujuh di hadapan.

Aroma harum menyengat menyergap indera pembau. Asap-asap tipis mengambang di udara. Kelas yang bahkan cocok untuk tempat relaksasi. Selain Yunho, beberapa murid laki-laki pun melakukan hal yang sama—kebanyakan dari Gryffindor. Bisik-bisik kadal tercipta di barisan paling ujung, murid asrama Slytherin yang tak begitu memerhatikan ocehan tragik Trelawney.

"Oh _my Dear_ -" Tatapan mengerikan selalu mengarah pada Harry, membuatnya bebal. Ron tersedak kekehannya sendiri. Seluruh murid perempuan begitu antusias mendengar tema kelas kali ini; _Ramalan Pengantar Roman Masa Depan di Bawah Naungan Uranus—_ fanatik untuk Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil. Kelas Ramalan diakhiri PR essai sepanjang empat puluh senti tentang ikatan benang merah pasangan.

Mencapai tahun terakhir, tugas semakin menggunung. Tahun depan sekitar bulan Februari mulai ada ujian praktik, setelahnya _NEWT—Nastly Exhausting Wizarding Test,_ Ujian Sihir yang Luar Biasa Melelahkan.

"Ada PR lagi? Duh.." Jaejoong menepuk lengan kekar pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, menanggapi pertanyaan bernada keluhan dengan tenang. "Sudah, jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh, tidak baik."

"Masih ada essai Ramuan yang belum selesai, yang harus dikumpulkan Jumat depan, belum lagi latihan _Quidditch_ akhir pekan nanti." Yunho membetulkan tas tangannya yang sedikit melorot. Jaejoong mengumbar senyum. "Akan kubantu. Ah, apa aku harus meminta bantuan Hermione juga?"

" _Well.._ kalau begitu bergabunglah bersama kami. Kami akan ke perpustakaan. Hermione menunggu di sana setelah jam kelas _Arithmancy_ -nya selesai. Ikut?" Harry menawarkan dengan senang hati. Jaejoong dan Yunho mengalihkan atensi padanya. "Tentu."

.

.

.

.

Tatapan takjub dilayangkan para murid baru di kelas Transfigurasi. Binaran polos bocah-bocah nampak pada tiap pasang mata, tak terkecuali Changmin Jung di sana.

Professor McGonagall mengubah seekor hewan pengerat menjadi sebuah cawan antik dengan mudah. "Ayo, kalian coba."

Semua murid antusias mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya masing-masing. Cicitan tikus bersahutan, beberapa anak perempuan memekik geli dan jijik. Changmin terpukau melihat Nick yang mengayunkan tongkatnya sigap dan berhasil mengubah si tikus menjadi cawan—meski belum begitu sempurna. Kali ini ia harus bisa, tidak boleh ada kesalahan menganyunkan tongkat apalagi pengucapan mantra. "Ingat, anak-anak, fokus." McGonagall tak hentinya memberikan instruksi.

Letup ledakan cukup keras terdengar. Murid-murid Hufflepuff melongokkan kepala dari sisi lain kelas, penasaran dengan siapa yang tak berhasil meng-transfigurasi pertama kali. Nick mengibaskan tangannya, sedikit terbatuk akibat asap tak berbau yang masuk ke lubang hidung. "Max, _are you alright_?"

" _I—I'm ok_."

Professor McGonagall menggelengkan kepala. " _Okay_ , _kids_ , kembali ke tugas kalian masing-masing," titahnya sebelum menghampiri bocah jangkung keturunan Asia Timur yang nampak kacau dengan noda hitam di wajah dan rambut awut-awutan. "Kau tak apa-apa, Nak?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan sehelai kain lembab pada si murid. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Professor. Terima kasih."

Senyum kalem terukir di wajah tua Minerva, "Silakan teruskan lagi. Kuharap kau tidak merasa tertekan. Oh lihat—kau mengubahnya menjadi kuali."

Changmin dan Nick meledak dalam tawa.

.

.

.

.

Semua terasa begitu normal bagi Harry James Potter.

Berjalan di koridor tanpa lirikan dan bisik-bisik sana-sini, sekarang telah ia rasakan. Menjalani layaknya murid biasa di sekolah luar biasa. Tak ada lagi yang mau menyinggung masalah Perang Sihir kemarin. Membiarkan semua menjadi sejarah yang patut dikenang tanpa diumbar khalayak ramai.

Severus Snape kembali mengemban tugas sebagai pengganti Albus Dumbledore. Setelah rahasia terbesar Snape terungkap, terangkat menjadi topik panas di pihak Orde dan Kementrian, diputuskan bahwa Severus Snape tetap berada di kursi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts menggantikan yang sudah tiada—meskipun pada awalnya ia enggan untuk menjabat kembali posisi tersebut paska-perang.

Temaram cahaya mengintip dari dinding batu yang dingin. Lukisan-lukisan para mantan pemegang kuasa tertinggi di Hogwarts nampak tenang di bingkainya masing-masing. Termasuk lukisan gaib Albus Dumbledore yang memandang jenaka burung _pheonix_ kesayangannya—Fawkes dari balik kacamata bulan separo. Snape sendiri tengah menyibukkan diri di meja Kepala Sekolah. Setumpuk berkas menanti pemeriksaannya dengan sabar.

Di akhir pekan seperti ini, biasanya Severus akan mengunjungi Hospital Wing untuk sekedar mengecek persediaan obat. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan— _healer_ Poppy Pomfrey sering kali melarang Severus agar tak perlu repot-repot membuatkan ramuan obat. Tetapi, Severus bisa mengatasinya dengan menyebut nama si Tukang-Cari-Masalah pelanggan tetap Hospital Wing, Harry Potter.

Akhir pekan ini Severus sudah membuat janji, jadi ia menunggu dengan sabar di kantornya.

Suara ketukan dan seruan dari balik pintu mengalihkan perhatian. Severus mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk ke dalam kantornya yang rapi dan tertata apik. Suara antusias Fawkes menyambut kedatangan Harry dan Draco di ruang Kepala Sekolah. Harry melambai singkat pada si burung _pheonix_.

"Duduklah." Draco dan Harry menuruti perintah sementara Severus menyingkirkan berkas-berkas yang telah selesai ia periksa ke tepi meja. Manik kelam Severus kemudian mengarah pada ukiran luka di dahi Harry. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry sedikit belum terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap Severus Snape yang sedari dulu selalu sarkastik dan sinis padanya—yang ternyata hanya kamuflase belaka. Harry mengulas senyum agak canggung. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Sir_. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Draco mendelik pada si pemuda _emerald_ , "Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, jangan ditutup-tutupi," ujarnya. Ekspresi dingin Severus membuat Harry menelan ludah. "Sebenarnya… begini, _Sir_. Akhir-akhir ini lukaku terasa sakit lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tetapi, tidak ada mimpi-mimpi buruk yang dulu selalu datang setiap malam. Hanya rasa sakit dari bekas luka saja yang akhir-akhir ini kurasakan."

Kerutan di dahi Severus bertambah satu garis. Otak jeniusnya memutar setiap kemungkinan yang ada. Jika memang Voldemort kembali bangkit untuk yang kesekian kalinya, itu merupakan suatu hal di luar nalar dari yang paling tak masuk di akal. _Horcrux_ di tubuh Harry dan _horcrux_ terakhir sudah dimusnahkan. Apa Voldemort memiliki _horcrux_ selain tujuh macam yang diketahui? _Tidak mungkin._

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh selain rasa sakit di bekas lukamu itu, Harry?"

Harry termenung sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja hal aneh yang sempat di temuinya kemarin—selain Peeves yang mendadak menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini. "Aku…"

 _Anak itu._

" _Sir_ —pernah sekali, saat upacara penyambutan murid baru, tiba-tiba aku merasakan bekas lukaku berdenyut saat melihat anak itu-"

"Siapa?" sambar Draco tegang sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya. Severus diam mendengarkan. "Anak itu… murid kelas satu. Aku lupa siapa namanya, tapi dia sepertinya bukan orang Inggris."

"Bagaimana dengan ciri-cirinya?" Draco terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan.

Harry mencoba mengingat kembali penampilan fisik anak yang dimaksud. "Dia berambut hitam lurus dan—tunggu dulu, aku rasa dia masih satu asrama denganku."

Draco menatap tajam Harry, "Dia ada di asrama Gryffindor?"

"Ya... mungkin. Aku memang selalu kembali ke asrama menjelang jam malam akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku tak pernah bertatap muka dengannya secara langsung. Draco, apa kau ingat tentang murid kelas satu yang saat seleksi asrama, Topi Seleksi dibuat bingung karena anak itu memiliki kriteria yang menurutnya sama denganku dalam penempatan asrama?"

Severus tetap diam menyimak. Mata tajamnya menelisik tiap analisa yang dikemukakan oleh putra dari mendiang wanita yang paling dicintainya itu. Perubahan raut wajah Draco dan Harry juga tak luput dari pengelihatan. Mulai dari raut tegang sampai keterkejutan.

"Maksudmu murid laki-laki yang bernama Changmin Jung?"

Harry menoleh cepat mendengar Severus yang baru saja bersuara. "Aku juga tidak tahu siapa namanya. Tapi, _Sir_ , mungkin juga ini hanya kebetulan saja. Aku rasa tidak mungkin kalau anak sekecil itu memiliki sihir hitam."

Mendengar penuturan Harry, Severus cepat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jubah hitam yang pria itu kenakan melambai dramatis bak sayap kelelawar. Menghampiri jejeran rak buku di atas undakan tangga, Severus meraih sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit hitam polos tanpa guratan tinta.

"Bacalah ini," Severus menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada Draco yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. "sepertinya kau tidak akan lupa tentang siapa dan bagaimana masa lalu Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior saat berusia kurang dari sebelas tahun, Harry."

Harry menatap bingung pada Severus yang tengah mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursi kepala sekolah. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya Harry tersadar dan ingat tentang kejadian masa lampau Voldemort yang pernah ia saksikan langsung melalui _Pensieve_ dari memori Dumbledore. Kepala Harry langsung menghadap ke arah Draco yang dengan tenang membuka-buka buku tebal bersampul hitam pemberian Severus tadi. "Buku apa itu?" tanya Harry penasaran. Draco menaikkan sebelah alis sementara bibir pucatnya mengulas segurat senyum menggoda. "Kau yakin ingin tahu?"

Harry memutar manik hijaunya malas. "Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Hei, kau seperti Granger yang stres saat ujian _Arithmancy_."

" _Shut up_ , Malfoy!"

"Tidak akan pernah, Potter-"

"Kalian berdua—tidak bisakah kalian diam sebentar?"

Draco dan Harry seketika membungkam mulut.

"Lagipula, jika aku memberikan buku itu padamu, Mr Potter, aku ragu kau akan membaca semua dengan benar sampai selesai."

Harry nyengir.

.

.

.

.

"Mau aku bawakan makanan kecil?"

"Tentu."

Telapak tangan Yunho mengacak surai kelam halus Jaejoong gemas. Ia sangat senang dengan perhatian yang Jaejoong tunjukkan hanya pada dirinya seorang. Sore hari di akhir pekan ini jadwal latihan _Quidditch_ asrama Gryffindor. Berhubung pertandingan antar asrama semakin dekat, jadi alangkah baiknya melakukan latihan intensif untuk lebih siap menghadapi lawan nanti. Yunho berharap jika Gryffindor bisa berhadapan dengan Slytherin di babak final. Sepertinya akan menjadi pertandingan terakhir yang sangat seru sebelum ujian.

"Yun, menurutmu kali ini siapa yang akan menjadi _Seeker_? Tim Gryffindor memiliki dua kandidat kuat. Kau dukung siapa?"

Yunho merengkuh bahu Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka menuju lapangan _Quidditch_. Pemuda rubah itu mengelus dagu, berpikir. "Hmm.. menurutku, Harry tidak akan menyerahkan posisi itu pada Ginny. Ini adalah pertandingan terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Aku yakin dia tetap akan menjadi _Seeker_."

"Hei, menurutku Ginny juga cukup oke. Kau ingat di tahun keenam saat Harry tiba-tiba terserang flu berat sampai tidak bisa bertanding di babak final? Ginny sangat keren! Dia satu-satunya anak perempuan yang pernah menyicipi semua posisi pemain Quidditch dalam tim."

Yunho terkekeh, ia mengiyakan perkataan Jaejoong. "Tapi tetap saja, Harry tidak akan menyerahkan posisi _Seeker_ tahun ini pada Ginny. Untuk sekedar informasi, Ginny tidak pernah mengambil posisi _Keeper_."

"Oh?" Jaejoong mengangguk polos.

Obrolan mereka terhenti di depan pintu masuk lapangan. Nampak beberapa anggota tim Gryffindor berkumpul di tengah lapangan sambil menantikan kedatangan kapten tim. Ginny Weasley terlihat menyolok di antara kerumunan anggota baru yang lolos seleksi minggu lalu karena tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Belum lagi rambut merah khas keluarga Weasley makin membuatnya bersinar di sana.

Jaejoong membantu Yunho untuk mengenakan sarung tangan khusus atlet Quidditch. Jubah merah bergaris emas kebesaran Gryffindor dan sebuah rompi latihan begitu pas membalut tubuh tinggi Yunho. Jaejoong menepuk bahu tegap Yunho beberapa kali setelah merapikan kembali penampilan sang kekasih. "Aku berharap kalian bisa menang dalam pertandingan tahun ini. Berlatihlah dengan benar, jangan terlalu kejam pada anggota baru, dan bila merasa lelah langsung istirahat. Aku akan ke Aula Besar sebentar untuk mengambil makanan kecil."

Jaejoong berceloteh panjang lebar seperti Jihyo. Yunho tersenyum lebar kemudian mengecup pipi Jaejoong gemas. "Siap, Nyonya Jung!"

Lelaki androgini itu mengerucutkan bibir kemerahannya sebal, membuat Yunho semakin gemas dan tambah jatuh cinta. Secepat kilat, dikecupnya bibir mungil Jaejoong sebelum berlari cepat menuju lapangan tanpa mengindahkan gerutuan Jaejoong karena berani mencuri ciuman darinya.

.

.

.

.

Nicholas Barrel menyelupkan ujung pena bulunya ke dalam botol tinta. Secarik perkamen panjang terhampar di atas meja panjang perpustakaan bersama beberapa buku panduan Ramuan tingkat pemula. Essai sepanjang dua puluh senti menjadi pekerjaan yang wajib dikerjakan.

Satu perkamen lain tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Penuh dengan berparagraf-paragraf essai tulisan Changmin Jung. Lain dengan Nick yang sibuk bersama essainya, Changmin malah duduk santai sembari mengunyah kudapan yang sempat ia dapatkan dari sang calon kakak ipar yang melintas di koridor dengan menenteng sekantung makanan kecil—tidak sengaja bertemu, dan langsung ia palak. Essai sudah selesai Changmin kerjakan, kalau mau tahu.

Dalam masalah ini, Changmin masih bisa mengatasinya dengan amat baik. Tetapi untuk urusan praktik, Changmin memang payah. Sudah cukup minggu lalu terkena detensi menggosok puluhan pantat kuali setelah melubangi dua meja di kelas Professor Slughorn, kelas Ramuan.

 _Srek_. Nick menggulung perkamennya. Essai telah selesai dikerjakan. Berarti waktunya untuk bersantai. Untuk anak kelas satu seperti mereka ini, akhir pekan merupakan hari yang cukup membosankan. Tanya kenapa; karena tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa mereka kerjakan seperti hari-hari biasa. Bertemu kakak kelas paling-paling juga bersinggungan dengan murid kelas dua. Murid-murid kelas tiga ke atas hampir tidak terlihat batang hidungnya satu pun di kastil pada siang sampai sore hari.

"Nick... menurutmu, bagaimana Hogsmeade pada akhir pekan itu?" Changmin ikut membereskan buku-buku dan perkamen yang berserakan. Nick menggeleng pelan, "Tidak tahu. Tapi, aku juga penasaran."

Helaan napas dihembuskan bocah Jung, punggungnya menyadar malas pada sandaran kursi. "Kakakku bilang, kalau tempat itu sangat menyenangkan. Banyak coklat, permen, _butterbeer_ dan makanan-makanan yang lezat." Tatapan Changmin menerawang ke langit-langit, menerawang sambil membayangkan rupa aneka makanan yang ia sebutkan tadi. Nick mendengus pelan, lalu menepuk pundak sang sahabat menggunakan sebuah buku tipis bersampul tebal. "Kau ini. Apa di otakmu itu hanya ada makanan dan makanan?" ucapnya jengkel.

Changmin mengekeh, cengiran menyebalkan ia lemparkan kepada Nicholas yang tiba-tiba bergerak merebut kue mangkuk manis bertabur meses. "Kau dapatkan ini dari mana?" tanya Nick dengan mulut penuh dengan remahan kue dan mentega. "Dari pacar kakakku."

"Hero Kim?"

"Siapa lagi."

Terdiam beberapa saat. Namun, suasana hening seketika terpecahkan kala Nick berseru lumayan kencang. "Max! Aku baru ingat kalau sore ini ada latihan _Quidditch_ tim kita. Ayo cepat! Aku ingin melihat aksi Harry Potter!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua bocah bersurai kontras itu berlarian di koridor, menghiraukan Peeves yang berteriak dan melemparkan balon-balon berisi air pada mereka dari langit-langit kastil.

Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka memacu seribu langkah sambil mengobrol satu sama lain. Sehingga beberapa saat kemudian, Nick yang tidak melihat jalannya dengan benar, menabrak seorang kakak kelas yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Sontak Changmin langsung menyasar tubuh kecil Nicholas dan membantunya untuk berdiri tegak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Lain kali jangan berlarian di koridor. Kau terluka?" tanya teman dari kakak kelas yang tertabrak oleh Nick. Changmin menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Maaf."

Manik kelabu memerhatikan lamat-lamat si bocah berparas Asia Timur. Rambut hitam pendek dan bertubuh lumayan tinggi. Sampai dua bocah murid kelas satu itu berlalu dan menghilang di belokan koridor, Draco masih terdiam. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak berkutik sedikitpun saat tertabrak salah satu dari mereka. Hingga sebuah tepukan di pundak mampu menyadarkannya dari lamunan sejenak.

.

.

.

.

Blaise Zabini melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Draco Malfoy menuruni undakan bukit berbatu. Bersama Theodore Nott, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju pondok Hagrid yang berada di dekat perkebunan labu. Berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari sana adalah Hutan Terlarang.

Cuaca mendung di sore hari pada musim gugur. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang dengan hawa yang menggigit pori-pori kulit. Blaise menyeringai diam-diam merasakan aura sang Pangeran Slytherin sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Pemuda hitam itu menebak jika acara kencan di akhir pekan antara Draco dan Harry Potter harus tertunda karena adanya jadwal latihan tim _Quidditch_ Gryffindor. Sudah sejak berakhirnya jam makan siang, Draco berwajah masam seperti itu—walaupun tidak ditampakkan secara kasat mata, tapi Blaise sangat tahu akan hal tersebut. Theodore Nott bahkan harus meremas kulit perutnya untuk dapat menahan tawa.

Maka dari itu, Draco langsung mengajak dua sahabat setianya itu pergi mengunjungi Hagrid. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia cari tahu. Mengenai Harry dan gejala-gejala aneh yang terjadi pada Potter akhir-akhir ini.

Kurang dari satu menit, mata sudah bisa melihat pondok bercerobong asap Hagrid dari kejauhan. Sebuah peti besar diletakkan di samping kebun labu.

 _TAR_. Ledakkan kencang menyentak langkah ketiganya. Kepulan asap tipis membumbung dari dalam sebuah peti. Draco mengernyit, menebak-nebak kalau isi dari peti tersebut adalah makhluk menjijikan yang pernah dipelajarinya saat tahun keempat. "Biar kutebak. Itu pasti Skrewt." Theodore berkerut masam mendengar perkataan Blaise. "Lebih baik mengurusi seekor naga ekor tanduk Hungaria daripada mahkluk-mahkluk menjijikan itu."

Draco melengos geli mendengar ucapan konyol Theodore. Memang siapa yang dengan senang hati mau mengurusi Skrewt-ujung-meletup itu?

.

.

.

.

" _Latihan tadi sangat keren! Hyung memasukkan bola cepat sekali!_ "

Nick menautkan alis pirangnya mendengar ucapan Changmin dalam bahasa yang tak ia mengerti. "Kau ini bicara apa?" Nick akhirnya bertanya. Changmin menoleh, garis dahinya naik mendapat pertanyaan dari sang sahabat. "Oh iya, kau tak mengerti, ya?"

Nick memutar mata jengah. "Kau bicara bahasa asing cepat sekali. Memangnya kau pikir aku mengerti?" ia balik bertanya. Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya walaupun tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Bocah jangkung itu terkekeh, "Maaf. Maksudku, tadi latihannya sangat keren. Kakakku sangat gesit memasukkan bola-"

"Itu _quaffle,_ Max. _Quaffle._ "

"-Ya, yang itu. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk seleksi tim tahun depan! Omong-omong… kau berminat mengambil posisi apa?"

Gernyitan di dahi Nick hilang sudah setelah diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Changmin. "Umm… mungkin jadi _Seeker_ sangat oke, tapi jadi _Chaser_ juga tak kalah oke-nya. Mencetak skor sebanyak-banyaknya tentu akan membuat tim kita menang. Tetapi peran _Seeker_ juga amat penting. Kalau itu dikombinasikan, maka akan menjadi tim yang tak akan terkalahkan!" Nick berujar antusias.

Changmin tersenyum sumringah seraya membetulkan letak tas di pundaknya. "Tentu saja akan menjadi tim yang tak terkalahkan! Aku jadi makin bersemangat untuk _Quidditch_ tahun depan. Kau tahu, aku ingin menjadi seorang _Seeker_ seperti Harry Potter."

Obrolan riang penuh imajinasi dari dua bocah tahun pertama itu terus berlanjut hingga tangga bergerak yang mereka naiki mengarah pada satu lantai terlarang. Dengan tak memerhatikan suasana lantai yang mereka pijak, Changmin dan Nicholas masih terlibat obrolan seru tentang _Quidditch._ Sampai langkah membawa ke ujung koridor, barulah keduanya sadar jika ini bukanlah lantai di mana lubang lukisan pintu asrama Gryffindor berada. Tak ada sambutan dari Nyonya Gemuk yang biasa menyapa mereka dengan pekikan gemas, tak ada satu pun murid asrama berseliweran di sana.

Nicholas menoleh pada Changmin. "Kita di mana?"

"Sepertinya kita salah lantai, Nick. Kita kembali?"

"Oke-"

Sesaat setelah membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggetarkan gendang telinga mereka berdua. Sontak, Changmin dan Nick menoleh untuk mencari dari suara tersebut berasal. "Kau mendengar itu?"

Nicholas mengangguk. "Ya."

Penasaran, dua bocah usia sebelas kembali berbalik menghadap dinding ujung koridor. Koridor yang sepi tanpa lukisan. Dingin. Dua cabang koridor mengarah pada sisi yang berbeda. Keduanya sepakat untuk tetap berjalan bersama-sama, menentukan jalur mana yang sebaiknya mereka ambil. "Kurasa suaranya berasal dari sebelah kanan."

Melintasi koridor yang saat ini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya redup sinar rembulan. Langkah demi langkah. Tiap mengambil satu langkah, saat itu pula kaki terasa semakin berat. Nicholas mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita kembali, Max. Kau ingat perkataan Snape tentang beberapa area di kastil yang terlarang untuk dimasuki para murid? Aku rasa kita sedang berada di dalam salah satunya."

Changmin menatap sang sahabat sangsi. "Tapi… aku penasaran."

"Ayolah—ini konyol, Max. Aku tidak mau mendapatkan detensi di akhir pekan!"

"Oke, baiklah kalau begitu." Changmin berbalik arah dan berjalan kembali bersama Nicholas. Mencoba menekan rasa penasaran dalam diri dan mengendalikannya. Meski Changmin harus beberapa kali menoleh hanya untuk sedikit mengobati rasa keingintahuannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Next or Delete?_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 _Vans Presents_

 _Maxime_

 _Disclaimers: God, Their Parents, and Themselves (GTT)_

 _Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling_

.

.

Slash / Boys Love

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

Setelah menyimpan tas secara asal-asalan di atas kasur, dua sahabat lengket bersurai kontras langsung melesat ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam mereka.

Aula Besar terasa sedikit lebih 'longgar' malam ini. Mungkin banyak murid tahun kelima ke atas yang makan malam di Hogmeade. _Well,_ jangan lupa bahwa ini akhir pekan.

Meja guru dan staf pengajar sudah penuh, tetapi tidak nampak Snape di sana. Mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol seru—diselingi tawa dan kelakar. Termasuk pengajar kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru, pengisi kekosongan sementara dari pihak Kementrian—yang kini sudah dipegang Kingsley Shacklebolt. Intinya, makan malam kali ini terasa sangat menyenangkan seperti biasa.

Changmin mendudukkan diri di samping Yunho yang tengah mengobrol bersama kekasihnya. Entah ia menyadari atau tidak kedatangan Changmin. Sepertinya, bocah jangkung itu pun tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Seseorang telah menempati bangku sebelahnya. Changmin mengira itu adalah Nicholas. Tetapi begitu berpaling, ternyata bukan. Itu Harry Potter. Tersenyum aneh padanya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Tentu."

Merasakan memang ada atmosfer canggung yang melingkupi, Changmin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yunho—yang kebetulan—menoleh ke arahnya. " _Hai, dongsaeng._ " Yunho menyapa.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis saat Changmin tak menjawab sapaannya—bahkan memerhatikannya saja tidak. Melihat Changmin yang menatap lurus melewatinya, Yunho melirik samping kanan di mana kekasihnya duduk. Jaejoong sedang mengobrol dengan Nicholas, ternyata.

"Nick, aku kira kau menghilang."

Nick terpaksa menyudahi obrolannya bersama Jaejoong. "Kau jalan terlalu cepat, Max."

"Itu karena aku lapar." Changmin berkata sambil membalik piring makan malamnya dalam posisi siap diisi penuh. "Kau ini," dengus Nick.

"Hermione, apa kau bisa merekomendasikan buku bagus di perpustakaan untuk PR ramuanku?"

Changmin beralih menatap lawan bicara kakaknya. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat terang ikal duduk di sebelah Harry Potter menoleh. "Ada beberapa, tapi menurutku yang paling bagus adalah-"

"Bisa berhenti membicarakan soal PR saat berada di meja makan?" sela seorang pemuda jangkung berambut merah. Dia langsung membalik piring dan memenuhinya dengan berbagai macam daging dan sosis, makan malam yang penuh dengan karbohidrat. "Jangan pedulikan dia. Ron selalu senewen jika terlalu banyak PR—Ronald Weasley, berhenti mengisi piringmu terlalu penuh atau kau tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini karena sakit perut!"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar tuturan cerewet _Head Girl_ kepada Prefek Gryffindor yang merangkap sebagai pacarnya. "Biarkan dia, 'Mione. Dengan begitu dia bisa mengerjakan semua PR-nya dalam satu malam."

Detik itu juga, Ron berhenti mengunyah. Dan, lebih memilih mengurangi porsi makan malam kali ini, menyisihkan beberapa di tepian piring perak.

Harry nyengir saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry mengingat tujuan ia duduk di sebelah bocah tingkat satu berparas Asia—selain untuk makan malam, tentu saja.

"Umm… apa dia ini adikmu, U-Know?" tanya Harry basa-basi, sekedar membuka percakapan. Yunho meneguk jus labu dalam pialanya. " _Yep._ Kau belum berkenalan dengannya?"

"Tapi aku mengenalmu, Harry Potter." Changmin tersenyum lebar, tangan kanannya terulur meminta jabat tangan. Semula, rasa ragu menyergap dada Harry. Namun sangat tidak sopan jika ia menampik uluran tangan seseorang yang ingin berkenalan dengannya baik-baik—terlebih, anak satu ini adalah adik dari teman seperjuangannya.

"Aku Max. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Harry Potter. _Just_ Harry."

Perkenalan itu kemudian berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Harry mulai bertanya lebih jauh tentang Changmin. Mengorek sedikit demi sedikit profil Max Jung yang terlalu membuatnya penasaran.

" _Well…_ detensi yang menyenangkan di akhir pekan."

"Apa? Menggosok pantat kuali gosong itu kau sebut detensi yang 'menyenangkan'?" Changmin melotot seram kepada Harry. Potter muda malah terkikik geli melihat respon lucu bocah Jung. Ia berdeham. "Sebernarnya, tidak. Kau tahu, dulu Profesor Snape adalah guru kelas ramuan kami. Dia bahkan jauh lebih kejam dari Profesor Slughorn."

"Benarkah? Lalu-"

" _Ehm,_ Changmin-ah, sebaiknya kau cepat menghabiskan makan malammu atau kau tidak akan kebagian jatah tambahan." Yunho memotong percakapan adiknya dengan Harry, lalu menunjuk Ron Weasley menggunakan dagu runcingnya.

Ron berhenti mengunyah segera saat semua tatapan dari arah jam sembilan menatapnya intens. "Demi Merlin, Ronald Arthur Weasley!" seru Hermione frustrasi, disambung dengan gelak tawa para sahabatnya serta dua bocah tahun pertama berbeda kebangsaan. Ya, kecuali Ron yang menelan cepat makanannya dan menyesap habis satu piala jus labu.

.

.

.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahi menghadap jendela menara kamar sembari menggenggam teralisnya erat. Kepulan asap tipis itu kembali terlihat, membumbung tinggi di antara langit malam menuju Halloween, membentuk abstraksi tak dapat menerka.

Sungguh, itu membuatnya penasaran. Akan tetapi, tugas essai transfigurasi dengan segera merenggut pikirannya. Changmin bergegas meraih buku dan perkamen serta tinta juga pena bulu—tujuan utama ia pergi ke kamar—kemudian cepat-cepat turun ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Tak terduga, di luar sana, kepulan asap tipis yang membumbung tinggi kemudian berpedar dan bergerak teratur membentuk tiga buah angka yang renggang satu sama lain.

150.

 _ **150 to Maxime.**_

.

.

.

Yunho menyolek dagu kekasihnya iseng. Jaejoong segara menepis tangan jahil Yunho karena hal tersebut malah jadi perhatian beberapa murid di kelas ramuan. Untung sang professor sedang keluar sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa barang di ruangannya.

Jaejoong kembali memfokuskan diri, memotong sedikit demi sedikit akar tanaman ekor berang—yang mustahil ditemukan di dunia _Muggle_ —untuk bahan ramuannya kali ini. Andrew Lewis menjadi partnernya kali ini. Murid Hufflepuff yang masuk ke dalam daftar _cowok_ terkeren dari Hufflepuff setelah mendiang Cedric Diggory.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yunho sudah ada di belakangnya. Melongokkan kepala melalui sela-sela leher Jaejoong dan pundak Andrew yang hampir berdempetan. "Jae, kurasa kau memotongnya terlalu kekecilan. Ramuannya tidak akan bereaksi jika kau memotongnya seperti itu," komentarnya penuh (sok) simpati.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. "Demi jenggot Hagrid, Yun, apakah aku harus mengukurnya dengan jempol kakimu?" Yunho nyengir polos mendengar perkataan sarat emosi dari Jaejoong.

"Menurutku tidak ada yang salah. Jaejoong sudah memotongnya dengan benar berdasarkan buku panduan, dan bahkan aku sudah mengukurnya menggunakan penggaris." Andrew menimpal sambil memamerkan seringai menyebalkan di wajah kotaknya. Yunho balas melirik tajam.

Sudah menjadi memo diingatannya, bahwa Lewis si Hufflepuff itu juga tertarik kepada Jaejoong, kekasihnya. Maka, ia harus berhati-hati.

"Terkadang, yang tertulis di buku panduan adalah tidak tepat. Beritahu mereka, _Man,_ beritahu." Harry melintasi meja panjang tempat Jaejoong dan Andrew—juga Yunho, seraya berujar santai mengingatkan, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Kau dengar itu, Lewis? Potter si pemenang _Felix Felicis_ sudah bersabda. Jangan terlalu terpaku kepada buku. Gunakan kemampuan alamimu, _Dude._ " Yunho menepuk bahu pemuda yang tingginya tak lebih dari ia sendiri lumayan keras.

Sebelum berlalu, Yunho membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong kemudian benar-benar pergi setelah menubrukkan bibir ke kepala Jaejoong dengan mata yang mengarah tajam, menusuk Lewis dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Andrew Lewis sontak bergidik, teringat bagaimana keberingasan Yunho menghunuskan tongkat sihir ke arah pelahap maut yang melontarkan mantra kematian kepada Jaejoong saat perang kemarin. Gerakannya benar-benar cepat dan tak terduga. Jika tidak mengenalinya, mungkin Andrew akan mengira Yunho seorang auror kala itu.

.

.

.

Harry meringkuk resah di atas pembaringannya. Dari seberang, Ron menatapnya khawatir. "Sebaiknya kita ke kantor Snape, _Mate._ Sepertinya dia akan tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini."

"Tidak usah, Ron," cicit Harry dengan suara parau dan desis kesakitan, "aku baik-baik saja."

Merasa adanya kebohongan di ucapan sang sahabat, Ron bergegas turun dari ranjang dan cepat memakai jubah asrama, meraih tongkat sihir dan tak lupa Marauder's Map. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Ron membuka pintu kamar. "Menara Head."

Harry tersentak bangun. Susah payah menahan sakit yang mendera kepalanya, Harry terpekik lirih. "Jangan! Draco tidak boleh tahu tentang ini-"

"Diam di sana, dan tunggu aku." Ron keluar dan menutup pintu dari luar. Harry mendesah pasrah akan kekeraskepalaan Ron. Akhirnya, ia kembali berbaring di ranjang dengan kening mengerenyit menahan sakit yang datang tanpa tendeng aling-aling kepadanya, mengabaikan dengkuran-dengkuran keras yang saling bersahutan di dalam kamar.

.

Rahang tegas Draco mengeras begitu mendengar penjelasan Ron perihal kondisi Harry saat ini. Ia berjalan bersama Ron melintasi koridor dengan bebas, mengabaikan tatapan tak suka Argus Filch dari ujung koridor lainnya. Filch merasa percuma jika ia menegur _Head Boy_ sekaligus seorang Prefek pada jam-jam malam seperti ini. Mereka pasti akan berkilah dan tak mengindahkan ancaman detensi yang akan ia berikan.

Setelah sampai di depan lubang lukisan—akses keluar-masuk asrama Gryffindor—Draco meminta agar Ron membawa Harry keluar sekarang juga.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Ron beserta Harry—yang dengan raut wajah berantakan—keluar dari lubang lukisan. "Ada baiknya jika kau membawa Harry ke kantor Snape. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan tertidur nyenyak setelahnya."

Draco menarik tangan Harry, lalu menagkupkan kedua tangan di wajah kekasihnya, menatap Harry lamat-lamat. "Kau benar, Ron. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Draco berterimakasih tanpa menghilangkan kesan aristokrat yang telah mendarah daging di diri seorang Malfoy. "Hanya demi Harry," balas Ron.

Dengan itu, Draco segera membawa Harry ke arah yang dimaksud. Tak mengindahkan gerutuan protes Harry di belakangnya serta tatapan tak bersahabat dari Filch yang tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor penuh obor depan Aula Besar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
